


North Star

by mystic_hyacinth



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Advice, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Friendship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hecate's POV, Improper Use of Witchcraft, Loss of Virginity, Magic, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Persephone has WAP, Pre-Canon, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Summer Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_hyacinth/pseuds/mystic_hyacinth
Summary: Hecate is always willing to help a friend in need.
Relationships: Hecate/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hecate/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Kudos: 19





	North Star

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd finish the year with something new! Please enjoy my first attempt to step out of my comfort zone and write some lesbians (while also paying my respects to one of my favorite fandoms of the year). Happy 2021!
> 
> Title is taken from Florence + the Machine's 'Patricia'.

Despite the heat, I didn’t really mind having Persephone cozied up to me like this. Sure, it had gotten to that point in the summer where even the slightest twitch of my leg brought another torrent of sweat from overexertion and every breeze was ill relief from Helios’ torturous blaze. I know I’ll be glad when summer is over and I can retreat back to the Underworld where the eternal chill of the place keeps me from having to unstick myself from every possible surface I sit down. However, I will miss Persephone and her ease about the summer. I’ll miss just how comfortable she is with being cooked alive. 

She slumps herself against me as though the air isn’t made of hot soup. She doesn’t sweat either, she simmers, _glows_ though her chest still heaves as if she’s been running. Her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted and curled upwards, are damp with either saliva or perspiration - I’m not sure. She enjoys every moment of it, thrives in the very environment that causes me to simmer and suffer. Yet, I wouldn’t want it any other way. To feel her weight against mine, however oppressive the heat, is never an unwelcome sensation.

“I can hear the gears turning, Hecate.” she says, cracking an eye open with her voice barely above a whisper. 

I sigh, resting the arm that isn’t holding her against the edge of the divan. “I don’t know how you stand it, Princess. One day I’m going to drag you back to the Underworld with me and see just how well you do.” I snark.

Persephone laughs, her body trembling as I tighten my hold on her. “Oh, I’m sure I’ll be fine. It’s my mother you’ll have a reckoning with.”

I make a show of checking around though I know nobody can hear us. Demeter has long since retired for the evening and Persephone’s room is so cavernous that I would be straining to hear her if I were even a foot away. “For the record, Princess. I’ve had plenty of reckonings in my day, I’ve grown quite fond of them.”

“So you go looking for trouble?” she jokes. “I didn’t think that was your style.”

“Oh, never. However, if trouble comes looking for me I wouldn’t turn it away. I’m always in the mood for some misdemeanors.” 

She smiles up at me before turning to look outside once more, the high arches of her room allowing for a full view of the surrounding plantation swaying gently in the silver moonlight. The rhythm of her breath is seemingly kept in time by the gentle folding and thudding of her curtains as they flutter about us, caught in the lazy, humid breeze.

I see her bite her lip and furrow her brow as she watches it all and realize it’s my turn to be nosy. “Now what’s got _your_ gears turning, Princess?”

Persephone sighs. “I mean, if we were to go to the Underworld together, I don’t know how upset my mother would actually be.” she pipes. Her voice is quiet and her eyes stay firmly fixed on the world outside. “She trusts you but you’re a busy woman. I don’t know if she would want to dump babysitting duties onto you when you have a realm to run.”

I can’t help but make a pitiful little noise for her. Demeter is a good woman and from what I’ve seen, a great mother - but it always makes me wince with the amount of fear Persephone’s voice seems to take on whenever the girl tries to live her own life. I do my best to make light of it and take her out of her head for a moment. “There would need to be some flexibility in my schedule to accommodate you just like any guest, but I wouldn’t mind you being down there for a few days.” I say, squeezing her arm in reassurance. “I could simply say I’m paying back the favor.” I clear my throat, as if getting ready to belt a proclamation to the rolling fields beneath us. “ _Princess Persephone, your mother is gracious enough to host me every summer and allow me to learn from not just her but her clever daughter._ ” I drag out the compliment, making grand gestures towards the pink goddess in my lap. “ _I see it fit to show my gratitude by taking her to the Underworld and teaching her whatever she would ask of me. I’m sure she would be especially gifted in divination, seeing as how skilled and perceptive she is - don’t you think?_ ”

At this point Persephone is pretty much hiding her face in the folds of my nightgown and I have to laugh at her. “Did I lay it on too thick? Should I have said necromancy instead? I know it’s a little advanced but if it gets Demeter to believe that I don’t think you’re stupid, so be it.” 

“No, no. It’s not that!” her voice is pitched up this time, almost at a squeal. “I want to learn and I would love to go back with you. It’s just - even if my mother trusts you, she doesn’t trust me. What’s worse, it’s like she’s terrified of everything outside of the farm. She thinks that as soon as I step foot outside of her sight I’ll combust.” she talks faster, unfurling herself from my lap in order to properly face me. Her jaw is set and her eyes sharp and grim, as though ready to interrogate some criminal. “I know I don’t know a lot, but that's what life’s about, right? You make mistakes and you learn and you discover stuff for yourself." she throws her hands up and I have to move my head to avoid being swat at. "Yet, my mom doesn’t want that. She doesn’t want me to make mistakes or leave or even choose what I’m going to do for school. She’s talking to Hestia and Athena about this scholarship so I don’t even have a choice over whether or not I want to be a virgin for the rest of my life!’

It’s at that where she cuts herself off, eyes going wide and covering her mouth. Her usual pixie cut has grown to rest just by her feet and she looks at me as if she’s afraid I’ll strike her. “I - I’m sorry, Hecate. I don’t usually get so worked up about things.” her eyes are frantic as they dart around the room and all the power in her voice is gone, replaced by a downtrodden version of the chirping she does when her mother’s around.

I take her hands in mine, warm and slightly calloused from long days in the fields. I removed them from her mouth and watch as they reveal her quivering lips. “Persephone, you don’t have to fear speaking out. I’m not going to rat on you or be angry, not at a time like this.”

She slumps again, but this time she only seems to collapse in on herself. “I just...I want to choose my life, Hecate. I want to be able to be free like you are, not confined to anybody’s expectations but my own.” she says, her once quick eyes now focused on me. “Still, I know that if I go beyond what Mama wants, it’ll break her heart. She’ll be so upset with me. I can’t do that to her.”

I tut my tongue, taking her soft cheek in my hand. “Nobody goes through life pleasing everyone, Persephone. Even if Aphrodite’s the goddess of love and all that, do you really think everyone likes her?”

Persephone giggles, a welcome sound from her earlier groveling. “From what I overhear Mama saying, I’m sure Hera doesn’t.”

I actually snort at her snarkiness. “You see? You have to live for you. That’s what adults do.”

“But my Mama always goes on about how much she gave me, I feel like I owe her.” Persephone pleads, I shush her and pull her close to me, my skin sticking to hers. 

“You never told her to do that, that’s a choice she made.” I whisper. “Does that make sense?”

Persephone is quiet for a moment and I’m scared she’ll start crying, however as she wraps her arms around me I feel her relax. “Yeah, that makes plenty sense.” she says, more to the crook of my arm than to me. I stroke her hair, bracing myself for any meek sobs only to have her start speaking again. “Is it okay if I ask you something, just...for posterity? You don't have to answer if you get weirded out.”

“Too old to be weirded out.” I reply.

She gives a muffled giggle, lifting herself up to face me again. “You’re like, pretty old - like older than Mama. You’re definitely not a virgin, right?”

I’m a little shocked at how bold and blunt she is to the point where I have to smile. It’s a far cry from how meek she was being a moment ago. “That’s always a little complicated. Athena and Hestia are virgins but technically it doesn't count that they fuck one another, if you can excuse my language. I suppose I’m in the same realm. Why?”

Persephone’s brows furrow like she’s doing a complicated math problem. “I was going to ask you what it's like being a virgin for a couple millennia, but I guess now I have a new set of questions." her expression starts becoming more curious. "What counts then?"

I smile a bit. “It's all old rules but they don't apply if you're willing to jump through some loopholes." I rest a hand on her shoulder. "So long as you never have someone penetrate you, it doesn't really count. I know its all dumb and dated now, but you can get away with it."

I can see her turning it over in her head, nodding a bit. "I just didn’t know what ‘counted’.” she makes little air quotes as she tries to gather the words. “I mean, I guess I’ve seen some of the flower Nymphs doing stuff like that in the woods, like do sex and stuff, you know? ”

“I’m aware of the sex and its associated stuff.” I say.

She smiles. “Yeah, I would watch them sometimes, just to see what it was like, sometimes there's stuff that gets inserted, but most of the time it doesn't and they enjoy themselves just as much." I mean, I never joined in, I figured if they wanted me in on it they would have invited me. I just...liked watching them, I guess. I know it sounds weird, but I just wanted to see what all the fanfare was about."

"Hardly weird, however - " I smirk. “Princess Purity Ring is a bit of a voyeur, is she?” 

She playfully pushes me away. “I mean, these girls are my friends. I should ask them about it, how it feels. I just don’t want them to think I’m gross for watching them do it. I just - wish I could try sometimes, know what all the fuss is about.” she says. “Even if...nothing gets penetrative, technically it doesn’t count against me.”

I hum. “Even if you do end up going through with this scholarship thing - _which I totally recommend you should think about before doing so_ \- there would be no way of saying you weren’t a virgin by their standards.” I look down at her, she seems nervous but buzzing with new ideas, those hallowed gears churning in her pretty pink head. 

“Is there...anything you’d want to show me?” she asks. 

I consider her for a moment, her eager eyes, the rise and fall of her perfect chest, the wanting to simply learn and teach. It pulls me in, allowing me to fall into orbit around her.

I start small. “Have you ever been kissed?”

She looks away for a moment, unsure of how to tell me as though kissing too comes with the same technicalities as virginity. “I have, it was just once but it was pretty nice.”

I arch a brow. “Mind telling me who the lucky girl was?” I ask.

She sighs and giggles. “It was a he, but I guess it was pretty okay. I liked it.” she says. “I mean, I know I haven’t really kissed that many people but I know everyone has a different way of doing it.”

I hum in agreement. “Very true. Do you want me to show you mine?” 

Her ‘yes’ comes without hesitation. I pull her in closer and I’m the last one to close my eyes before my lips connect with hers.

Persephone’s lips are soft, hardly chapped or marred save for the nervous grooves she’s bitten into them over the course of our conversation. Just like the rest of her, her mouth is warm, scorching even - as though her insides are trapped in a weeks-long heatwave. She tastes sweet, like clementines and the crisp water from the river that runs through the farm. I don’t pull her closer, allowing for her to fall into me of her own accord. She reaches up, softly stroking my hair and I return the favor, tangling silky locks in my fingers as my tongue makes contact with hers.

Despite her apparent inexperience, Persephone is far from a bad kisser. In fact, I’m sure at some points she’s leading me, swirling her tongue about in my mouth and allowing her soft moans to fade into our juncture. I keep kissing her, allowing for one hand to come loose from her hair and trail down her back. Her skin is just as pillowy as her lips, save for the little sunspots and freckles that make for gentle bumps against my fingers. 

When she pulls away I try not to comment on the trail of spit that still links us. Instead, Persephone is the one who laughs and causes it to break. “Was that good?” she asks me.

“Well, I was under the impression I was showing you my way of kissing.” I snark. She blushes at her own brazenness but I wave her off. “I enjoyed it though, you take charge without being forceful. It’s nice.” 

She smiles and thanks me and I kiss her again, but this time my lips are right underneath her earlobe, slowly trailing downwards. Her moans get more breathy as I lick and suck, laving and nipping at her neck and over her collarbone. Her hands grip my waist and I continue, moaning as I lazily drag my hands over the thin, white silk of her nightie.

Speaking of the damned thing.

“Do you mind, Princess?” I ask, hands gripping either side of her flimsy nightgown. Her blush is still heavy but she shakes her head. I slide the garment off her torso, allowing it to bunch up around her belly button and letting me get a good eyeful of her chest. Like her mother, she’s got a good set of tits, albeit a little bit more full and perky with fuchsia nipples standing in contrast to her cotton candy skin and dark stretch marks lining the sides. Call me simple, but I can’t help staring.

“A-are they too big?” she asks. “I...I know some people like girls with smaller boobs.”

“I’m not some people, I’m me.” I say, taking them in my hands and sighing at their weight. “Listen, if your back ever starts hurting with these things, just let me know and I’ll hold them up for you, free of charge.” 

Her giggling makes them quiver and I slowly press my lips against one of them, kissing and licking at the thin, stretched skin. My mouth sloppily makes its way downwards before my lips come to ghost her dark nipple. She shudders and I look up at her as my tongue slowly darts out to give a good, long lick. 

From the sound of it, she’s never had that done before. Maybe she’s teased herself with her fingers, but the feeling of a tongue laving and loving her is foreign. One of my fingers goes to flick and tease at the nipple that I’m not currently attached to by the face. She trembles some more, struggling to hold herself up. It’s at that moment I ease up a bit and gently push her down onto the divan. She makes herself comfortable, scooting so her head falls on the throw pillow and her legs come to dangle on either side of me. “All good?” I ask and she gives a nod before allowing me to return to my work. My tongue sucks and teases, even nipping a little, though I’m careful to watch Persephone’s safe should she show any signs of discomfort. 

She's all moans and writhing so I suppose that's a good sign. 

After a while I switch, going to show her other tit the same amount of attention I gave the first. She’s breathy and whiny but I don’t mind. I keep watching her and with a wayward hand I reach down to stroke her thighs, steadily making my way towards the building heat between her legs. 

“Wait, wait a moment.” Persephone says and I pull off her nipple with a wet pop. 

“Have I gone too far? Did I hurt you?”

Persephone shakes her head. “No, it’s just...do you want to get naked? I don’t want you to feel like this is just about me, I want you to be comfortable too.” she says.

I have to smile. “That’s a really good policy to have in the bedroom.” I turn around, allowing her to see where the knot of my haltered nightgown is tied. “I’ll let you do the honors.”

Her fingers are shaky, but she makes quick work of the fabric. When the knot is loose I stand to shimmy the rest of the thing off me. Persephone remains on the divan, lifting her legs and sliding off her clothes as well, allowing the offending garments to fall with a soft thud onto the floor. 

When we turn to face each other again, we both stare. I can’t see Persephone’s pussy on account of her thick thighs, but i know she’s soaked. I imagine how hippy dippy things are on Demeter’s Nymph Rehab and Commune, she’s definitely seen a naked woman before, but I think I’m just different to her - just as she is to me. 

“I know this is different from skinny dipping with your friends.” I say, sitting back down next to her. “How are you feeling?”

Her eyes never meet mine, instead they scan over my body, hungry and wanting. “I’m feeling great.” she says. “Here, we can try stuff with our fingers if you want.”

“I do want.” I say and soon my lips are attached to hers again and my hands go back to wandering her body. 

She does what I did to her, fingers rolling over my nipples as my hand gently parts her legs and goes to trace her pussy, fingers ghosting along the damp curly hair that covers her folds. Persephone whines and I shush her by deepening our kiss. The last thing I need is Demeter bursting in to see me deflowering her daughter.

Though on second thought, it could be a nice change of pace. It can get a bit too peaceful around here. 

My fingers continue to trace her cunt and soon I feel her hands come down between my as well. She doesn’t exactly mirror my movements, but instead sets a pace all her own, probably doing to me what she knows feels good to her. I moan, letting her know it's okay to continue and loving how she trembles when I start to dip inside her.

As she sets her way in wiggling her fingers against my clit, I decide to do what I said I would and show her my style. Even if my fingers aren’t very thick, I don’t know how much the girl can handle and I only start with one as I work my way in. Persephone only winces a little before whispering for me to keep going. I gently work my finger in and out, allowing her to take more in with every push. Persephone is vocal in her approval and the more she enjoys it, the more she takes to messaging me. It seems she’s all about outer pressure, which is never a bad thing - I’m just hoping I can show her something new.

Slowly, when I’ve managed to work a good amount of my finger inside her, I curl it. Persephone’s breathing goes ragged and her noises start to come out as little gasps and yips. I shush her, pulling out of our kiss to ask if she’s okay. 

“Feels nice.” she says. “Just different.” 

I nod and keep going. “You’re doing a good job on me, okay? I like it.”

“I like it too.” I’m not sure if she’s referring to what I’m doing to her or vice versa but I can tell she’s happy either way. I keep curling and uncurling, allowing her to fall against me as her hips start to move in time with my fingers. I spread my legs wider, allowing her more access to toy with me. Our moans and breaths join together and with every gasp of my name that falls from her hips I can feel myself getting wetter and wetter. 

“Wait,” she says again, stopping her movements and allowing me to do the same. “Lay down, I wanna try something on you. I saw the Nymphs doing it.” I arch a brow but nonetheless listen to her, excited and maybe a little afraid but Persephone seems to be handling herself quite well, so I’ll let her lead for now.

I feel my legs get spread farther apart and the girl begins gently rolling her thumb over my clit. I can’t help but close my eyes, relaxing into the feeling of her fingers and her hot breath against my pussy. She hums, as if pleased with my response before I feel her tongue dart out, slow and gentle against my folds.

I resist the urge to buck, instead dropping my weight against the divan and just allowing myself to just feel her. In between her slow, teasing licks she kisses me, making sure no fold goes without feeling the perfection that is her mouth against them. Her thumb remains at a soft roll on my clit and even as her tongue starts delving deeper, the pressure never lets up.

My hips start to twitch when her tongue starts delving in and out and I start to really get going. She licks over whatever she can find, hoping that at least one thing will send me into a fit of moans and gasps like she’s probably seen her little Nymph friends do in the quiet of the forest. I can’t help but push into her, relishing in the sound of her kissing and sucking.When the pressure of her thumb gets replaced with that of her needy tongue I start to gasp, my hands flying up to tease and touch my chest as she continues her assault on me. Somewhere outside my body I hear myself moan her name and in return she moans as well, though it's muffled and somehow more wanting than mine.

I manage to open one eye to see Persephone’s other hand tucked underneath her, forearm flexing and hips moving towards the sound of a wet, desperate cunt. I smile a little, happy that part of her pleasure comes from giving pleasure to others. 

One of my hands knots its way into Persephone’s hair again and pulls, hoping to bring her closer, deeper - have her give me more. She obliges me, lapping me up as though her insides will dry out if she refuses. The sound of her fingers working through her wet cunt grow louder, rising to meet my moans. She’s good, too good and though I know I’ve built up way too much tolerance over the last thousand or so years - I know that if she keeps going I’ll be cumming down her throat within moments. 

I shove her head off my cunt unceremoniously and it gives us both a moment to look into each other's eyes again. Persephone looks out of it, dazed and breathless - I can’t imagine I’m faring much better.

“Was I good?” she ask.

“Is Hera’s twat golden?” I say and Persephone laughs, a perfect return to form despite how debauched she looks.

“Do you wanna cum?” she asks. “I mean, I know I do - but I just want to make sure we’re on the same page.”

“That we are.” I say, breathless. “I know something good, too. I think we might need more space for it, though. Mind moving to the bed?” I ask.

Persephone nods and starts to get up before a worried knot sets into her face. “I made a mess, look.” she says, gesturing down to the large wet spot in the velour. 

I smile, whisper something under my breath and wave my hand. The stain dries, leaving the fabric as plain and undisturbed as it was before Persephone started gushing all over it. “What mess?” I ask.

She smiles for a moment before heading towards her bed and flopping down on it. I follow her, happy that I finally see her pussy in all its spread out glory, instead of hiding between her massive thighs. I crawl on top of her , kissing her before sitting back and taking her ankle in my hand. 

“Spread your legs more.” I say and she listens, doing what I tell her. I do the same, slotting myself between her open legs so that both our cunts are facing one another. I’m sitting up and looking down at her, watching as her perfect chest heaves and her whole body is so flushed she has gone from rose to poinsettia. I lean down to kiss her. “I know this looks crazy, but trust me, okay? Are you uncomfy?”

Persephone shakes her head and I nod, scooting towards her so that our cunts are nearly touching. She looks at me as we move closer to her until our sexes slot together. 

At first, it's the pressure that has us both moaning. Persephone’s pussy is fat as it is wet and her lips nearly engulf me and the scratch of her pussy hair against my bare cunt doesn’t go unnoticed, but the feeling of us surrounding one another is enough for me to forget whatever arbitrary differences exist in our anatomy. I let her set the rhythm, knowing I’ll be able to take whatever she throws at me. She doesn’t move too fast, instead simply moving up and down, testing it out and moaning as we slot together again and again.

I grip onto Persephone’s ankle for leverage as I begin to move with a little more vigor. She follows suit, moaning and whining as her whips go faster as well. I can tell how soaked the sheets are getting beneath us and I can feel her tremble every time my clit touches hers. “ _Ah_ , Hecate!" she whines and I have to remind her (albeit a little halfheartedly) to keep her voice down. I know I want to hear her moan so badly, see what kind of arias she can make when her mother isn’t sleeping twenty feet down the hall. 

The sounds of our wetness colliding combined with the pressure we’re creating has us babbling. Broken moans of one another’s names and half sentences make us nearly incomprehensible, but we understand one another good enough. As I look down at Persephone I can see how much she loves it, see something unfurl and expand within her that is brighter and more radiant than any star in the hazy summer sky.

She moans my name and I kiss her again, allowing the world to crash in and pleasure to wash over both of us. 

I don’t know if she’ll cum like this, seeing as how this has all been one big trial-and-error, but I know something that might do it. 

With my last functioning brain cell, I tell her to wait for a second. Though a disappointed little whine comes from her she slows, unable to stop fully with how much fun she’s having. I whisper again and my wand appears in my hand.

Persephone’s eyes blow wide as she stares at it, finally stopping the movements of her hips. “I’ve seen those before!” she says, sounding way too proud of herself.

I smirk. “Where? Under Demeter’s bed?”

She nods and I try to bite back the urge to cackle. I know Demeter may pretend that everyone is a degenerate except her, but there's some satisfaction I take in knowing she’s probably got a warehouse’s worth of toys stashed in her room. I’ll have to ask Persephone about what other doodads she’s managed to find whilst invading her dear mother’s privacy.

“Observe.” I whisper, lowering the wand down to where our pussies are locked together. The added pressure makes us both gasp. I click on the little toy and its Persephone that starts shaking first. I hold her ankle in a feeble attempt to steady her, but with the way she’s trembling and pushing the toy between the two of us, I’m helpless but to lose myself as well.

It’s hardly on its highest setting and the vibration pattern is set to a few short, rhythmic bursts parroting the pace we’d set for ourselves before. Persephone is keening, trying hard not to roll herself off the bed while also trying to keep the thing in place. I’m not much any better, shivering as the head of the wand is pressed into me, ramming against my clit every time Persephone moves. I groan and curse and Persephone looks as though she’s ready to cry. I want to be proud of her for lasting so long, but for now I can hardly focus on anything save for her quivering body, her helpless moans and the buzzing pressure against my cunt. 

“H-Hecate.” she whispers, her words breathy against my lips. “I - I need to c-cum.” she pleads and the more cruel side of me thinks about edging her, but I can’t even think about that right now.

“Go ahead, Princess.” I huff, attempting a reassuring smile. “Cum for me. Let me see what you can do.” 

When Persephone cums I have to shush her with a kiss. I can feel the tears staining her face and feel the tremors of her body finally going over. The way her thighs lock me in and more of her slick bursts from her I let myself be mean and turn the toy up, cumming to the sound of her moans and the feel of us moving in time with the overstimulation of it all.

What’s more - there’s a feeling that grows as our orgasms begin to drag. A smell erupts around the room, fresh and floral, nearly petrichor in its humidity and heaviness. I need only flicker an eye open to see Persephone’s room covered in foliage, obscuring the high arches of her balcony and shrouding us both in a dark, dense canopy. Bright flowers burst from the new leaves and vines dangle down, as f ready to ensnare us at any moment.

With knowing eyes I look down at Persephone, whose bliss seems to be clotheslined by awe. “I didn’t know I could do that.” she whispers, voice sounding wrecked as she looks around the jungle she’s created. “You think Mama will know?”

“Unless a banana tree sprouted under her bed just now, I’m not sure she’ll find out til the morning.” I chuckle and look around. “Just to be sure, though.”

“Thanks a lot, Hecate.” she says. “Not just for helping me and the sex, but just for being here. Thank you.” her voice is soft, slightly weary and I gently pluck a stray flower from the crown of her head. 

“It's an honor, Princess. You’re a lot better at it then you think you are, though remember, you’re fingering someone, not stuffing a chicken - don’t use too much pressure too soon, okay? Just a tip in case you ever want to do any internal stuff.”

She smiles. “I’m a vegetarian.”

“Then you should be okay.” I press another soft kiss to her lips and go to collect our rumpled clothes. “I’m going to head back to my room for right now, just in case Demeter decides to come and check on you during the night, that’s something she does, yeah?”

Persephone rolls her eyes. “Always has.” 

“Figures.” I hum. “However, if you need me during the night - I’m here, okay?” I say, tying my nightgown into place and watching as Persephone’s curves disappear under thin white silk. 

“You got it.” she says, somehow managing to get comfortable underneath three or four layers of blankets despite the heat. “Goodnight, Hecate. Thanks again.”

I make a big show of bowing to her. “Good evening, Princess. Til the ‘morn.” and the sound of her giggling fades with the closing of the door.

I quickly make my way down the hall to my room and check to make sure that there’s not a single soul around before closing my door.I strip out of my nightgown again before going to sit on the bed, examining the flower I took from Persephone . It’s different from the usual baby’s breath and bluebells Persephone makes. It’s huge, canary yellow and bold against my cerulean skin.

Daffodils, of course she would make daffodils.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @plentyokenty
> 
> Stay safe & happy new year!


End file.
